How to Train Your Dragon (game)
The game How to Train Your Dragon is a video game based on the movie of the same name and was published by Activision for the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS and PlayStation 3. It was released on March 23, 2010 to mediocre reviews. Gameplay The game follows either Hiccup or Astrid and their choice of dragon. The game is mainly a fighting game, much like Street Fighter but also diverts into mini games on the side and offers the player the option to customize and build their dragon to what ever they desire. The player will compete in several tournaments of increasing difficulty, making the training aspects of the game vital to the players progression. When not fighting in tournaments, the player will find themselves in a more adventure style game, completing quests in order to obtain items to feed to their dragon. The game also offers a split screen multiplayer mode, unrelated to the single player campaign, although players can use custom dragons created in the story mode. During the game (after beating the first tournament) Snotlout will try to ruin your chances of winning the other tournaments, so before you compete in the next tournament you must find the things Snotlout sabotaged (for example: stealing the dragon's food, letting your dragons escape, and stealing the tournament horn). Every time you beat a tournament you are able to level up your dragon, unlock designs for your dragons, and even get other dragons. There are four tournaments in all: Snotlout's tournament, Fishlegs's tournament, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's tournament, and Hiccup or Astrid's tournament (it depends on who you pick as the main character). When you finish them all you can compete in the grand championship tournament and finish the game. Characters *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston *Snotlout Jorgenson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Gobber the Belch *Gothi *Stoick the Vast *Asgerd *Bearlegs *Buffnut *Froglegs *Hulking *Mouselegs *Piglegs *Pinchlout *Scablout *Sluffnut *Snortlout *Stuffnut *Wartlout *Wolflegs Dragon Species *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Monstrous Nightmare *Gronckle *Hideous Zippleback *Grapple Grounder Trivia *Despite taking place after the film, there are MANY continuity errors that would be fixed by watching the entire film. A few examples are how Hiccup has both feet intact, there are many Night Furies, and Toothless has both tail fins. *One of the foods that are available to feed to your dragon is Fish. However, strangely enough, Gronckles and Night Furies don't like to consume Fish. This is obviously an error, since all dragons are known to consume fish and Night Furies are picky eaters who only eat fish. Also, Gronckles eat fish too as seen in Gift of the Night Fury when Fishlegs was attempting to feed Meatlug fish. *The Night Fury has many errors. As mentioned above, it does not like eating fish despite it being a Night Furies main diet. Also, you can also choose to give your Night Fury no tail design (when your customizing your dragons). Despite Night Furies incapable of flight without their tail fins, the Night Fury without a tail is able to fly in the Flying Shepard and Ring Loop Challenges. Another Night Fury error is that Toothless has his 2 tail fins back, and Toothless is the only known Night Fury on Berk, whereas Hiccup has 3 other unknown Night Furies in the Tournament and Championship, and some unnamed Vikings who you get to fight with before battling the leaders may have some Night Furies in the game. One last known error is that the Night Fury, unlike the other dragons, has no hook on the tip of its wings, while in the game, it does. *The Hideous Zippleback seen in training (the one where you learn the first and last combos) is actually asymmetrical, making it the only dragon that cannot be replicated. Site Navigation pl:How to Train Your Dragon (gra) Category:Video Games